pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/W Shatterstone Ele
so Tab 11:14, 28 January 2009 (EST) :d to — Skakid Rally- kupo! 11:15, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::d so Tab 11:16, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::mo o Ricky vantof 11:17, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::No snare is brave--Relyk 11:27, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::Do you even know what arena it's for Relyk? It could be a farming build for all you know. - (talk) 11:29, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::educated guess and common knowledge tell me skakid would probably tag this for ra--Relyk 11:54, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Why would you bring a snare over any of these skills in RA? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 12:02, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::fg>moi?--Relyk 12:02, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Why would you bring a snare over any of these skills in RA? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 12:09, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Because you're using Water Magic and there is a skill called Freezing Gust that snares opponents which means they can't hit you with their daggers/swords/scythes/axes/spears--Relyk 12:12, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::^ i loled at spears.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:36, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::I seem to recall Steam and Blurred doing the same thing and more. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 12:14, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Palm Strike... Can you atleast put it as a variant >.>--Relyk 12:17, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Taking a skill just to counter a short duration cripple with ~60 damage tacked onto it is bad, there's nothing there thats worth replacing with fgust. Tab 12:21, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::There's alot of palm sins in ra--Relyk 12:23, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Then use Steam on them. PS is awful when you can't hit with your attack skills. Tab 12:24, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::i like snaring the survivor running around the map when my 3 wammo wars cant kill him--Relyk 12:29, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Putting pretty much permanent burning on him, and then spamming Shatterstone and Steam isn't bad either. Tab 12:59, 28 January 2009 (EST) Optionals Maybe as an alternative for Blurred Vision. And I could see this working in AB to provide pressure. Obviously, wouldn't be preferred over an ele capper, but it would work very well for pressure. You could just add as the run skill for AB. 19:29, 29 January 2009 :actually, this works quite well in RA. I've used this in the past, suppresses melee and assists well in spikes.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:35, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::that wasn't what I was suggesting....as a matter of fact, it's almost as if you're not addressing my comment at all. 19:38, 29 January 2009 ::: [[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']] 19:46, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::Not a bad idea, but the energy loss could be rough. The cutoff for 3 secs is at 6 though, which is nice. Fuck, idk. '19:51, 29 January 2009' :::::You bring maelstrom in ab so ur melee pugs can kill teh eles and monks--Relyk 20:06, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::wat? '20:13, 29 January 2009' inefficient secondary usage I suggest either bumping tactics to 9 to get an extra 8 armor, or removing altogether and taking Shieldbash :Or you could not be bad and use a r8 shield like everyone else to get the +16 armor.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:07, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::or you could not be bad in taste and get a gud looking tormented shield with r9 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 23:35, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::r8 darwings are sexy tbh.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:16, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::I've played GW since it came out and i still havent found a single fucking R8 max item...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:54, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::In trade chat: WTB MAX Q8 TACTICS SHIELD 10:15, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::::He speaks the troof.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:29, 7 February 2009 (EST) Where the heals, mate? --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) :They can be found in these professions Monk, Ritualist, Paragon, and Dervish. Last time i checked Neither Elementalist nor Warrior contained those attributes such as Healing Prayers, Restoration, Motivation, or Earth Prayers. Guess you must be confused.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:53, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::I havent seem sarcasm that dry since the grand wizard talked about how much he liked KFC.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:55, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::Not sure what part of what I said made you think any of it was sarcasm; none of it was.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 00:37, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::I am quite aware of the limitations of both professions, however in your attempt to sound crushingly genius you forgot about healing signet, lions comfort, or aura of restoration. Either way, what i was getting at was why is this tagged for RA with only defense and no healing? With almost no exception, running into RA with no heals is asking to used as toilet paper. Unless this build is a TA build that is also just tagged for RA but I thinks it meant mainly for RA.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:07, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::Lol, urbaed. - (talk) 10:57, 7 February 2009 (EST) Aura of Restoration instead of disciplined would be better. You can invest more points into e-storage, get energy and decent heals every time you cast, and cover attunement which is actually beneficial now that necros won't be running rend nearly as much.(Timcago 16:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC)). Pre-Veil + Hex Removals + Plethora of PvX Rangers Spamming Rupts at your 4-second Shatterstones in RA = ...FAIL. --BlazingBurdy 21:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :k. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 21:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Stance + Blurred + Blind = Please use them before casting that 2 second spell if facing interrupts. --Frosty 21:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Are you going to say this to every build you've had problems with?, all your pretty much doing is stating the counters which most of the time can be lesserned to a degree.Consitini 23:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) so... what about armor set? no specification?--Kgptzac 20:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC)